


Can We Keep Him?

by ilsane



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilsane/pseuds/ilsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are somethings in the morning you rather not wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Keep Him?

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to base my oneshot on this comic I found. It was so adorable I just had to. :3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wwu7cvTUJb0

=> Be the nice young gentleman taking a walk in who knows where.

You are Jake English and you are taking a walk somewhere in Texas. Even though there aren’t any caves, or forests in site you manage to venture to somewhere with exactly those things. Though you don’t know how you got here, it doesn’t matter because getting back home will be twice the adventure.

Walking down the trail in forest in who knows where, you hear something whimper in the distance. It sounded like it was a poor little dog in trouble, you thought. As the strapping young gentleman you are you couldn’t leave a poor defenseless animal that was hurt by itself.

You ran to the closer to the whimpers, only to find an adorable little creature in need of help.

“Hey there little fella it’s okay I’m here to help. I’ll patch you up in not time.” You say as you approach the little fellow.

 

=> Be other guy who is just waking up.

 

Yeah like that last statement said you are that other guy, Dirk Strider. Right now you are getting your ass out of bed. Looking around you see a note on the dresser it said,

“Morning Dirk, I’ll be out for a walk, I’ll be back soon. Love Jake.” You smile at the note. Man that guy could be a sappier than you sometimes. Thinking of sappy you thought it would be nice to make some breakfast for the both of you. Putting down the note you make your way into the kitchen, not even bothering to get dressed.

Opening the fridge you grab some milk, eggs, bread, and orange juice. Putting the toast in the toaster and getting a pan to fry the eggs. After cooking the eggs and putting the toast on a plate, you get two more bowls for cereal. You set the table and look at the wall clock it reads, six o’clock AM.

It seems that he’s not going to be home for a bit so you decide to munch on your cereal. About fifteen minutes pass and you here the door open, and your English muffin boyfriend enters the room. You turn to look at him and take a double take because there was a freakin’ white beast in his hands.

“Hey Dirk! Look what I found a puppy or a kitten. The little guy was injured and I couldn’t leave him. Isn’t he cute ? Can we keep him?” he said as he struggled to heave that behemoth of a……puppycat? Or catdog? Like what part of that animal is small and cute? More like huge and terrifying. Whatever this thing is.

You drop your spoon and you looked at your Indiana Jones boyfriend. Okay it’s like what time now, six fifteen in the morning. How the fuck did he get his hands on that beast, you guys live in Texas, frickin’ Texas, there isn’t a near by forest or cave, or whatever so where the hell did he go in like an hour. Also how is he going to take care of that thing, it’s not like he is going to anyway, there is no way in hell you are going to say yes to that. But you know if you do say no, he going to whine and beg until he does get what he wants. Why the hell did you think dating jungle boy was a good idea, oh wait it’s because you love him.

Sighing you get up from your seat, and make your way to Jake, and the unknown creature. The creature looked at you, it wagged its tail, and you reach to pet the animal. Its fur is really soft, and it was giving you the same puppy eyes as Jake is giving you. That’s your weakness, you give into his charms again.

“Okay you could keep it, but you have to take care of it.” You sigh out to Jake. He puts the animal give to you a bear hug and starts to kiss your cheeks.

“Thank you, Thank you Dirk! You are the best boyfriend ever! I love you so much!” he said in between kisses.

“Damn straight there English.” You said smiling to him. You lean in closer to his ear and say “Why don’t I show you how much I love you tonight, pumpkin.” He shudders a little closer to you, and you smile get wider because you know how much he loves that nickname.

“Well I don’t mind if you show me ri-“ Jake leans in closer but is interrupted with the sound of fabric ripping catching you attention. It was the new pet tearing the couch apart with its claws. 

“No Bec, bad boy!” Jake uncoiled himself from you and rushes toward Bec. Sighing again you think there’s things are going to be a little more interesting, not like that they aren’t already.

 


End file.
